Hot, Cold and a Whole Lot of Hyperdeath
by JuanJologs
Summary: Asriel loses a bet on who's powerful. Now he's Otsuho's slave. Featuring Glaceon from Pokemon.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hot, Cold and a Whole Lot of Hyperdeath**_

 _You know… I'm starting to hate universe travelling and DETERMINATION. You know why? Well… I'm stuck with some girl who's almost as powerful as I am and a little blue quadruped animal… You wanna know why? Well…_

" _Behold, DETERMINATION!" I say as I rip a hole in time and space to show this little girl who's boss._

" _Wowie, what's next?"_

 _I try to form a Chaos Sabre in the ripped hole to show her that I mean business... Instead of a blade of energy, I grabbed a tail of a cold creature._

" _AHA! Wait… What the-"_

" _Hiya! My name's Glaceon!"_

" _Wow mister, nice pet! Now it's my turn to use my powers!"_

" _Wait! I'm not done-"_

 _And a nuclear explosion had happened at that very spot… in hell… Good thing I protected myself from the blast with the 'Dark force of Power' shield._

" _Holy Fucking Shit!" I exclaimed._

" _YAY! I win the bet! Now you get to be here with me forever!"_

" _Not if I have a say about it!" I then proceed to make a portal and then jumped through it._

 _I fall into infinity and then I see the light… I'm back in the Underground, I guess._

" _Hey! You're back!" says the little girl._

" _Grr…." I then make another one then jumped through it…_

" _Welcome back to Hell, population you, me and that little animal thingie."_

" _I'm a POKEMON!"_

" _God damn it! If I'm stuck here forever, then that means?!"_

" _Yep bud, you work here now. I'm tired of keeping this place warm. Use your powers or something and shit to keep this place warm. I'm on vacation…"_

" _I wanna die…" says the Flowey inside me._

 _Never in my life had I been this humiliated… Except for the time my brother, Chara, put cake in my face during my birthday… But hey, it was just my family and everybody's having a good time. Now life, it's very bizarre as I'd say… depending on what your definition of bizarre is. From the Underground, to the Barrier, to the interdimensional paradox of me living and not living at the same time. Right now, I just want to not exist at this point in time…_

 _For the fist time in forever, I would be working for a little girl… IN HELL! (SO EDGY, HOLY SHIT)_

Chapter 1: Humble Beginnings

"Keeping HELL hot… Keeping HELL hot… How long have I been here? 1 years? When will this suffering end?" I say with despair in my voice. "Hey you, Glaceon, do you think you could help me warm this place up?"

"Are you stupid? I'm an ice Pokemon, not a fire Pokemon."

"Well, being here doing nothing but Fire shit makes me fucking furious! I have unlimited possibilities with my Hyperdeath powers but the only thing I can do is just fucking keep this place warm! What the fuck, I hate Okuu already-!" I was quickly cut off by a voice through a speaker (There are speakers in hell? Ok.)

"Mr. Dreemurr and Glaceon, please proceed to Utsuho Reiuji's office."

What the fuck? There's an office here?! "Welp, this place makes no sense whatsoever. Makes me wanna die already. Bout' you Glacey?"

"I have a bad feeling about this…"

We walked through the planes of hell and stood upon the only out of place thing in front of us… A fucking door that looks like it was ripped straight from an office place. We both went in and what I saw was fucking unbelievable. It's a gray office room where everything's normal looking. Computers, Tables, Desks and shit…

"Hiya, so… I was… kinda feeling… something…"

"Something what? LETTING US GO?!"

"What? No… Ummm… Something else."

"Something what?"

The door shut behind us and disappeared. "Something HORNY!"

"Oh fuck!"

Before I knew it I was on the floor, my cock fully erect. Okuu, with a devilish and playful grin on her face decided to handjob me. "Feeling good in your first year, Azzy?"

"NO!"

I looked down and saw Glaceon looking quite worried with a blush on her face.

"NO NO NO! Please stop! You have no consent!" I start to talk very fast "CONSENTISLIKETRAFFICLIGHTS!IFYOUFOLLOWITCORRECTLY,EVERYTHING'SPEACHY!BUTIFYOUCROSSTHETRAFFICLIGHTSANDYOUDON'TSTOPWHILETHELIGHTSARERED,YOU'LLGETHITBYATRUCK..MYTRUCK!"

"Oh, come on! Stop being a baby and cum in my ass already!"

I clench my teeth, hoping I don't cum.

A few more minutes in the handjob, I was already on edge. It felt… Good..

"Feeling good, eh? Maybe what your mom taught you about consent isn't worth it."

"No! I demand you to stop! It's by the law!"

"What law? You're in hell. If I have sex without consent, it's okay." says her "You're very close…"

"Close to what?"

"Cumming, of course." she said, keeping her grin on her face. "I'm gonna give you the BEST SEX YOU'LL EVER HAVE!"

"No! Glaceon, do something!"

Glaceon was just there, drooling… "Um… Can I join?"

"NO! NO! NO!" That was then my only friend in this condition failed me.

"Wanna lick this cock?"

"Y-y-yes, please."

"Let's lick it together!"

The two both went up on my shaft with their tongues. My dick was already on the edge of coming. This pleasure is just too much! I'm gonna! I'M GONNA!

"I ACCIDENTALLY POPPED A BONER TO MY OWN BROTHER BECAUSE HE HAD A GOOD ASSSSSS!" And then my dick exploded.

"What the fuck?" they both said in unison.

"You almost ruined my horniness boy." said Okuu. "I mean, Jesus. Is that what you say when you cum? You think of your brother?"

"He was hot…"

"Oh come on, I'm hotter… literally." she said as she plucks a feather and puts sticks it up my tip. I kinda cringed but felt a bit of pleasure. Wait… why is she saluting… What the fu- "I claim this dick mine!"

IT'S A FUCKING FLAG! She then messed around with that feather on my tip for about a few minutes before she removed it. "Hey, Glacey, wanna take this cock for a ride?"

WAIT! MY ONLY BEST FRIEND!? NONONONONONO!

"Sure… I guess…" the little cute quadruped went up to my shaft, She gave it a lick first before showing her behind. "I mean.. Ariel… I kinda love you."

And then she sat on my cock. IT'S TOO FUCKING TIGHT! IT'S SO GOOD!

"I GIVE! I GIVE! IT FEELS GOOD, CAN YOU GUYS STOP NOW?!"

"Oh, so you do give in… Interesting…." Okuu says "Now, Glacey, make him cum so much."

"What!?"

"Alright, ma'am."

She went up and down on my shaft until my balls started to load it up. My dick was swelling and my feet were stretching. My mind was getting foggy and my body getting sweaty. "MY BROTHER'S KINDA HOT, HOLYFUCKINGSHIT!" I came inside the little tiny ass of the cute Glaceon.

"Oh god… please…"

"My turn." Says Okuu. "Glacey, make Asriel lick your pussy,:

And so she went up to my face and sat on it. I licked it… IT'S SO COLD! "NYOU KNOW LWHAT?! NAI THHINK NAI NHAVE A PROBLEMPH! MAI TONGTH THTUCK!"

Glaceon's blushing red as she says "SORRY!"

"GET READY FOR A RIDE!" Says Otsuho said as she sloppily jumps and down on my dick.

You know, my tongue being stuck in Glaceon's pussy isn't a good thing… At least I'm feeling good down there… Welp… I'm gonna cum again… Wait, why am I so unenthusiastic this time around? Wait… hold on… just a few more strokes THERE IT IS!

"CHARA'TH ATH ITH VERY THICCCCCCCC!"

I cum for the last time before passing out… I couldn't breathe because of the really cold air Glaceon's pussy was giving me…

I wake up the next morning hoping it was just a dream…

I woke up in my room (the room that was given to me by Okuu) and I sighed with relief. Then I noticed something… I had no clothes on.

"GOD FUCKING DAMNIT"

Part 2 Coming Soon


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: "I think that I shall never see…"

"I think that I shall never see… Just that… I'll never see… And I don't want to see."

"Come on, Azzy! Just because you took my virginity doesn't mean we can't become friends anymore!" Glaceon said with a smile. "I mean, it's just sex!"

"Sex is sacred! If you gotta contact your mom, your dad, your nearby priest or rabbi, your teacher, your guidance counselor. If you do pre-marital sex, you go to hell."

"Your mom was strict, wasn't she?"

"Yeah…"

"Do you wanna hug?"

"Yeah, I guess…"

Glaceon jumps onto Asriel and hugs him on the chest. Asriel felt a certain warmth with this icey Pokemon.

"Are you getting hard?"

"Yeah, I guess…"

"Maybe we should do it later. You have HELL to take care of."

I get up, grab my underwear, green and yellow stripe turtle neck shirt and blue shorts… and my purple cloak that mom gave to me.

I walk through hell and saw Okuu.

"Enjoy last night?"

"Nope and Yep."

"Well, you better prepare cus' tonight, we'll do it again."

"Can we not?"

"Alright. If you have sex with me, you can have a day off."

"Alright…" I just agreed to something very bad… How can I tell? I dunno…

Man, tonight's gonna be rough.

I walk back to my room. I'm gonna tell Glaceon about what'll happen… I'm going to tell her what not to do.

"Glaceon." I said as I opened the door. "Glaceon, sex is good cus sex'll make me free today and tomorrow."

"Oh, with who?"

"*sigh* her…"

Glaceon let out a little giggle. "Don't worry. Keep your promise…"

Keep your promise she said…

…

…

…

What happened? M-m-my DETERMINATION?! The timelines are jumping left and right!? I then hear my mom's voice!

"ASRIEL! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT SEX?! I'VE NOW MERGED TIMELINES TO MAKE SURE THAT THEY BECOME YOUR GIRLFRIENDS! SORRY ABOUT THIS, MY CHILD!"

"Wait! No! Mom! Take me with you!"

"Shh, be quiet hun." said Okuu behind me. I am on her bed with Glaceon in front of me. I held my dick and… it was wet…

No… I don't want to be their BoyFriend… I don't want to have two GirlFriends.

"Shh, don't waste your energy, hunny. We're going to get married today."

"WHAT THE-"

The church bells rang and the wedding day came. The birds sang and the priest began to name. "Are you two ready for this wonderful day?"

"Of course, father! I am very excited!" Okuu had to say.

"I'm gay, can I not be in church?" said I

"No, silly, you're pan." she said with a wink of an eye.

"Don't tell them that…" I give up.

Yadda yaadda, rites and shit. I do, yadda yadda… In all my life, I wish I never used my dimension powers.

Hey, we're back in hell from church… IRONY.

"I'm gonna have sex with you." I said. "AND YOU ARE GONNA LIKE IT!"

I have no more limits, it's not pre-marital sex anymore…

There are no more strings on me...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH YEAAAAAAAAAH

"AWW YEAH! MY DICK IS HARD!" I said as I inserted my 8 inch goat penis inside Utsuho's tight vagina. "NO MORE BOUNDARIES, I'M GONNA COME INSIDE YOU SO MUCH!"

Utsuho moaned with each thrust I gave her. It was so refreshing when I'm not worried about having a baby. We're married now and she's actually pretty cute… Even if she's an asshole…

My dick has a condition where if I feel more pleasure, It's gonna grow even more. I don't know what other dicks look like but is my dick supposed to be taller than me? Whatever… As long as I feel very good down my penis, it's gonna grow even more.

As I kept thrusting, I took my dick out of the vagina and saw that my dick is 3 feet tall. Strange, I'm 3 feet tall myself… I'm gonna keep thrusting deeper inside Utsuho.

As I slid my 4 feet shaft inside her, I began to feel like this is a bad idea. My dick keeps curling inside her womb… I need extra space.

I got my 5 feet member out and put it in her anus. I moaned as I felt her warm innards rubbing against my dick. My dick swam around her entire body, through her intestines, up her warm stomach (dick too hard to get melted by acid), up her slimy and wet esophagus, and out to her mouth.

"Oh my god, you're a barbecue!" I then stopped holding Utsuho and basically I'm holding a person just like a barbecue with my dick.

"Shit, are you okay?!"

"AHMPF PHNG!" says Utsuho as she gives out the OK hand notion.

"You sure? I'm pretty sure if I did this to a normal human being, she or he'd be dead right now."

Utsuho then gave me two thumbs up.

"I'm gonna speed up, alright?"

"Mmmhmmm" she said as she excitedly attempted to nod her head but she can't because there's a dick in her throat.

I then paced back and forth. All through her body, it was a great feeling. I was getting close to climax and I needed to cum inside her vagina if I wanted to gain a child.

I removed my dick out of her anus and put it in her pussy. Even though it's small, it feels a bit tad comfortable. I pushed it in and was about to cum until…

"Alright, my turn!" Utsuho said as she jumped off of my dick and grabbed a cork and shut my dick hole. "Ain't I a stinker?"

"Aww! Come on, Okuu! I was so close!"

"Sshhhhhhhhhhhh! Don't worry, you're gonna like this one." Utsuho then opens a secret compartment under her bed. "Ta da" Okuu said as she got a case which looks like it's full of tools.

She then opened the case and grabbed a bicycle pump out the case.

"What? I don't get it." I said "What's a bicycle to do with me and my dick?"

"You'll see…. You're gonna cum not only semen but… AIR!" Okuu said enthusiastically.

"Wait, what?!" I said in confusion "Hold on, Okuu! I DON'T THINK THIS IS GONNA-" I was cut off as she poked a hole through the cork and then put the bicycle pump through the hole in the cork.

If my dick was big enough already, she just made it even bigger. My dick's girth grew tenfold, around 2 feet, and my dick length was 10 feel. I can feel the air sloshing my cum around inside my dick. I moaned with pleasure as more air begins to fill my penis.

"Oh god, Utsuho, please make it bigger!"

Utsuho then proceeded to just get a helium tank and used that instead of the bicycle pump.

"Now you're gonna fly, Asriel!" Utsuho shouted in excitement.

"OH BOY!" I exclaimed as my dick grew to the size of the room. My dick is the room now. It's literally so big that even Utsuho can go inside and have a cup of coffee in there. It's bigger than the room itself. I'm crushing Utsuho with my cock. Due to the fact that my dick is filled with helium, The whole room flew up, through hell, and to Earth.

"Gensokyo!" exclaimed Okuu "Many people live there! I got it! I have an idea, Azzy!"

"Oh god!" Okuu then grabbed my dick with her two slender hands and put the forehead out the window.

"Weather report? Cloudy with a chance of SEMEN!" Okuu then punched my dick so that the air pressure could push the cork out. I came a waterfall and due to the air inside my dick, I made a SEMEN HURRICANE out of my dick.

"Ummm… do you think they'll be fine?"

"Yeah." said Okuu "They'll just drink that delicious goat milk of yours."

"Uhhh…"

"Lemme have some too, Azzy!" she said as she grabbed a mug and put it directly in front of my dick as if it were just a regular water dispenser. She sipped the cum and had a satisfied look on her face. "Willy Wonka's Factory eat your heart out! This is the real Milk Fountain."

I was orgasming so hard that pleasure made my dick even bigger and my testicles produced more cum. IT'S A FUCKING INFINITE CYCLE! I came all the helium out of my dick. The room was falling down straight to hell and I was still cumming.

"This is gonna be the big finisher!" said Okuu as she aimed her vagina at the tip of my dick as we were falling.

When we landed, the gravity forced her gaping maw on to my dick as the ULTIMATE CLIMAX just happened.

"I think we're gonna have child, Azzy!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" I screamed. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"Asriel, are you okay?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"You're still orgasming, are you?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"Let me fix this…" Okuu said as she brought out a wringer and grabbed my entire body. "Alright… I'm gonna flatten the cum out of you!"

Starting from my head, to my other head, and to my toes, I was flattened. It's a good thing my dick shrunk a bit. All of the cum from my dick and balls were excreted out of my urethra which felt very satisfying. I moaned as my body became paper thin.

"Okuu, oh man… It feels so relaxing being flat!"

"Let me join in too!" She said as she lay down on me and pressed a button which activated a steel plate to come and flatten her. We're now stuck together, flat as paper.

"I love you Asriel." she said in a muffled voice.

"Love you too." I said as we were in an infinite kiss.


End file.
